A Mid Days Star
by MockingJay5
Summary: 2 months after the Volturi came a vampire named Selena Everard ran into Bella and Edward Cullen while they were hunting but one problem the Volturi is after her and no one knows why, not even her... This is a story written By: Thing 1
1. Choices

Chapter 1:

Choices

I was running as far and as fast as I possibly could not knowing exactly where I was headed. I had been running for days and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I suddenly felt an ache in my throat, I was thirsty. I hadn't been hunting in a month, just running. I was afraid if I stopped I might give in.

I ran away from my coven while we were hunting, they probably quite looking for me a few weeks ago. I had no other choice but to leave them though.

The ache in my throat kept burning. I had to hunt. Right then a herd of elk was passing and I took what I could get. Without a second thought I went with my instincts and went to attack.

Suddenly I felt a gust of wind but it wasn't the breeze it was another vampire or two possibly. This couldn't be happening, not now anyways.

Out of nowhere this incredibly fast vampire jumped on the herd of elk without a second thought like she had done this many times. As I went to turn around and run the stunning vampire stood up and turned to me. She was one of the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen. Her eyes were a amber like color other than crimson like mine which confused me. For a minute it looked like she was looking at someone asking for approval of whether she was allowed to approach me and she just nodded and without a second look she stood a started walking towards me.

Suddenly she was beside me within less than a second " Hi, I'm Bella Cullen and this is my Husband Edward," she said with the most beautiful voice and then without warning I heard another voice behind me which I was guessing was her husbands.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen and whom am I speaking too?,"was all he said with the most gorgeous crooked smile on his face. At this point I didn't know what to do but stand there and look like the stupid vampire I am.

Finally I managed to think again when Bella asked Edward whether I was ok or not. All Edward did was nod his head and say "give her a minute Bella,".

Without thinking I said "S-Selena," with a little bit of a stutter for the first time in my existence. I had never heard a vampire stutter, actually I didn't think it was possible but apparently I was wrong, so I tried again.

"My name is Selena."

Bella managed to say something before Edward could speak but I didn't catch what she had said. I was still fairly new to the vampire world, 8 years to be exact, so my attention span was bad still.

Within another minute or two I heard another voice, this was a very pleasant voice. It sounded kind of like singing but nicer and oddly I wanted to be friends with this person already.

As I turned around I saw this cute pixie like girl walking my way. She had gold eyes like Edward and she had short black hair that was sticking out in every direction. She was very graceful, like a dancer and she looked to be very stylish in a pleasant way.

"Hello I'm Alice and you must be Selena. It's very nice to meet you.,"she waved and smiled at me.

"Wait how do you know my name?,"was all I could manage to say.

The very graceful girl started to walk closer and then of course another vampire leaped in front of her with a very panicked look on his face. He started to say something and then stopped. It looked like he was unwilling to move but after a second of silence he moved aside.

"There is no need to be afraid Selena. We only want to help.,"Alice said.

I was surrounded by a group of weird vampires. Great like I didn't have enough problems on my hands, but maybe Alice wasn't lying _maybe _she did want to help me but that was beyond the point....

Without warning Edward started growling at someone but I was pretty sure it wasn't me, but of course no one said anything so what is he growling for? As I looked around observing the group of vampires surrounding me I noticed one in particular.

It was a girl she had blonde hair and golden eyes. She looked like a goddess even through my eyes but she had a very disturbed look on her face like she was unhappy or like she didn't want to be here. From what I could tell she didn't like me already which I have no idea why. It just looked like she was very angry that they ran into me.

The next thing I knew, Edward was on the other side of me growling at the goddess like creature "Rosalie, stop that she means no harm!,".

Were they talking about _me_? From what I could tell they were talking about me but why? I hadn't said that much.

Then their argument just stopped and a man,a very handsome man, that looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties emerged from the trees with a beautiful and loving looking woman by his side which was obviously his mate.

"Hello dear child. I am Carlisle and I know you are probably a little scared but will you like to come over to our house for a little while and discuss some things?,".

All I could choke out was "Your house?,".

"Yes we contain a permanent residence here because of our life still choice gives us the option to do so" -he paused a second to looked at Edward and Alice like he was asking a question, both, Edward and Alice nodded in unison- "yes, so shall we take this to our house?,".

"Ummm...sure," was all I said and all I could think of. I had no idea what to say to these vampires. They all seem so unique.

"Our house is right through the woods over there" -he gestured his hand over towards the west- "so shall we go then?,".

"yes, lets." was all I could manage to say before all of them were gone.


	2. Unexpected Company

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Company

It took a mater of maybe 3 minutes to get to their house.

Their house was rather lovely and it was bright. I liked that it made me feel like I was at home again in London.

As I thought to myself I started day dreaming and then of course my dream was interrupted.

"Selena is your name right?,"Carlisle asked.

"Yes, thats right and sorry to sound rude but may I ask what all of your names are?," I asked looking at my shoes.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry, I'm Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme along with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and last but certainly not least Edward and Bella, oh and we can't forget their dear child Renesmee."

It can't be no no no that can't be an immortal child, can it? No, certainly not. These people seem to smart to do that to themselves, but thats not my problem, I will just go along with my business while I'm here.

Wait is that a _heart beat_ I here? Yes, wait no it sounds like a humming birds heart beat. What is _that_? It can't be the child can it? I thought she was a vampire though....

Then Edward answered my question like he could read minds "Yes, Selena that is a heart beat you hear and it is indeed from Renesmee. She was conceived from Bella when she was still human and I was a vampire. Renesmee is rather special" -he paused for a moment to look at Renesmee and touch her cheek- "She's half human and half vampire, she grows quite rapidly and she is very intelligent but no she is not an immortal child if you were wondering.

Then he smiled his crooked smile at me and I shied away to look at the floor.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyones attention I guess and then he went on with our conversation.

"So why did you come to our humble lands Selena? "

I wasn't sure If I was quite comfortable talking about this but I answered him anyways " I feel like a monster. I did not choose this life style and I feel like a murderer. I hate having to kill an innocent human, if I could choose otherwise I would."

"Well then Selena you have come to the right place--"

"-What wait what do you mean I have came to the right place? " I asked with a snobbish tone to my voice.

"Well we do not hunt humans"-he paused to look at everyone in the room- "we hunt animals."

I just sat there with a puzzled look on my face wondering how I didn't ever think of that.

Am I stupid or what? Yes, I am stupid.

"If I'm bothering you please tell me and I will leave."

"No of course not, we love having company and you seem like a very sweet lady."Carlisle added in with a smile that would make any regular girl faint.

At least I know he likes me, I _think_. I wonder If Carlisle will let me stay here a few days at the most? Oh, if only I belonged to _this _coven.

"Carlisle? " I asked with a little bit of a nervous ring to my voice.

"Yes Selena? "

"Can I call my coven to let them know I am ok? " I asked sheepishly.

"Well of course, the phone is right over there." He gestured his hand to the right of me.

I walked to the phone and dialed quickly. I hoped this phone call wouldn't last long. All I want to do is let them know I am ok and to not expect me to be coming home any time soon. Yes, that's what I will tell them. The phone rang once and then Artimee, the coven leader answered.

"Hello" was all he said which was not in character for him. I could tell he was worried about me. Great.

"Hello Artimee, It's me Selena." was all I could or even wanted to say to him.

"Selena! Please tell me you are ok. Are you coming home?"

"Yes I am fine but I am sorry to tell you Artimee, but I will not be coming home any time soon." Yep, I've done it now.

"Why Selena, why must you do this to us?" was all he could choke out.

"I am doing this because it's best for every one. I am sick of being a monster so I will not be home for a long while." and then I hung up.

"Thank You Carlisle, for everything."

"Your welcome." was all he said and I took that time to walk away.


	3. Invisible

Chapter 3:

Invisible

"Carlisle? " -I paused for a moment to look at my feet- "Can I stay with you guys for a couple days? " -i paused to look up and see the expression on his face- "that is if you don't mind."

"Well of course your welcome to stay as long as you want."_he paused to look at Edward for a moment and then looked back at me-"Dear what clan did you exactly come from? "he asked with a little smile on his face like he already knew my answer.

"I came from an unknown coven in London. They have 3 in total without myself. They are a very gifted group but they only keep to themselves. The English Coven as they call themselves is the only known coven in the United Kingdom."-I paused to collect my thought for a moment- "They only choose certain people for their clan and only people with potentials, like myself for example. When I was human" -i paused again still trying to think-"the English Coven kept a secret eye on me thinking I had potential. Of course I thought I was just shy,boring,and invisible, but apparently I was mistaken.

"After they turned me into a vampire I got scared and angry just like every other new born. Sometimes I would be hunting with them and I would feel left out or angry with myself and just want to be invisible or by myself, but after I would want to become invisible my coven wouldn't be able to see me. Most of the time my clan would think I had ran off that was until they turned around again and found me standing right behind them like I had never left. It took a while for me to figure out I had a gift but eventually I figured out I have the gift of becoming invisible along with the things touching me at the time.

I paused for a moment to think but was interrupted by the big vampire, Emmett I think his name was. "Selena you can become invisible?!" he sounded as if he was extremely shocked but I just ignored that.

"Yes I can, but I can't fully control it, you see sometimes I become invisible without knowing but it's only when I get really shy."-i paused to look down at my feet- " Actually I was rather surprised that I didn't go invisible in the meadow." I answered sheepishly.

In the back I could hear Rosalie groan as if she was disgusted, and apparently I wasn't the _only_ person who heard her. When I went to look at her I noticed everyone else was staring at her too.

"Rosalie she's our guest treat her with some respect Rosalie." Esme said with a little bit of a disappointed look on her face, and the she added "I thought you had finally gotten over all this petty stuff Rosalie so please treat Selena with some respect." Esme added with a little wink my way. All I could do is smile at her.


	4. Another Problem

Chapter 4:

Another Problem

As Esme and Rosalie continued on the conversation of respect, everyone else including myself departed from the living room to go on with their business throughout the day.

As Alice was giving me a tour of the house I noticed her face went blank and she stopped right in her tracks which freaked me just a little. I had no idea what was happening. The only thing I could think of was a conversation Carlisle and I had earlier. I remembered that he had also mentioned Alice could see the future through visions and Edward could read minds. I guessed she was having a vision.

Suddenly I felt Alice loosen her grip on my hand and fall to the floor. Does this normally happen when she has visions?

I had yet to know enough about visions to guess so I ran and got Carlisle....

* * * *

When Carlisle and I got to Alice she was worse off than I thought. She looked like a person who would be accepted as brain dead, to the humans at least. She was unresponsive. Even though I'm no expert, from what I could tell, this was no normal vision.

As Carlisle carried her down to the couch I saw Edward pacing back and forth. He seemed worried, like he already knew what was going to happen.

I decided to go talk to him and find out some answers.

"Hello Edward" I said hoping it sounded polite and kind.

"Hi Selena."

Wow talkative much are we? He must be really upset. I wonder if he can see the visions too since he could read her mind? I didn't want to know what was wrong with Alice or if it in any way had something to do with me but I had no other choice.

"Edward, what's wrong with Alice? What did she see in her vision?"

He didn't answer so I tried again.

"Is Alice hurt because of _me_?"i asked again but in a more aggressive tone than before.

"No, but the vision was of you and the Volturi but it seems they hacked into her mind somehow and in a way they have"--he thought for a moment I guess to think of the right word--"shut her down temporarily you could say," after that he just wondered off deep into the forest.

* * * *

As it started to rain I watched the water run down the windows, like tears from the sky dripping aimlessly as if there was no hope what so ever. If I could cry, now would be the time to start.

For some reason everywhere I go I get the ones I love hurt, even when I was human I stayed away from people for this reason. If I leave now I can save the others but if I leave I will never know what happens to Alice. What if I leave and she never wakes up? Or just the opposite happens, what if I do leave and she does wake up?

So many questions and absolutely no answers.

As I still starred out the window I could see the rain turn into a light drizzle and I began to wonder if I should actually leave but I decided to stay just for Alice.

Suddenly I could remember an important detail Edward had mentioned in the very short conversation we had earlier, he seemed to make a note that the Volturi were coming after me but one question, who are the Volturi?

I've never heard of such a name but apparently they were vampires and powerful? Yes, very powerful I'm guessing.

I'm also guessing they are someone you _never_ want to run into and unfortunately they were after _me_ and no one knows why, not even me.


	5. Lost and Utterly Confused

Chapter 5:

Lost and Utterly Confused

From what I have seen so far I have been extremely confused and it seems to be getting worse other than better. I have absolutely no answers and I am _Extremely_ thirsty but Carlisle said I need to 'endure what I can and feel the ache so I will be use to it when I walk the streets' but this is extremely painful and unruly. I have seemed to manage though.

For the last couple days every things been quiet except for Rosalie and her groaning and moaning, which is rather annoying if you ask me. After a while though Esme decided to take everyone hunting but Carlisle and I refused to go, we had other things to do.

"Selena?" I could here Carlisle saying.

"Um...I'm in here Carlisle."

"Oh there you are. Well, Selena I have found a way to wake Alice up." He said with a joyful tone to his voice.

"What?! How?"

"I have a friend who lives in a coven not to far from here and he has the ability to stop a mental gift completely but only as he chooses."

"So does that mean he is going to stop Alice's visions?"

"No, he's going to stop the person on the other end."

Wow Alice will be back finally. It's already been 2 weeks without her and it just seems _boring_.

"When is your friend coming?" I asked.

"He's already here." He said with a little bit of a smirk

The next thing I know I saw a vampire who seemed to be my age walk into the room with a slick smile on his face as if he were waiting for my reaction.

* * * *

As he seemed to walk closer I started to feel shy like I wanted to hide and then it happened, i turned invisible.

He could no longer see me and his face was rather funny. After that I busted into a random chain of giggles.

He looked rather confused and then he made a face that looked like he was questioning whether he was insane, which I expect from everyone after I turn invisible in front of them, I mean what else can you expect?

Finally Carlisle managed to let him in on the secret of me being invisible.

Today was rather awkward in a sense, I kept feeling as if I was being watched from someone behind me...but anyways.

"Selena this is Aaric, he is originally English but he now lives with our close friends in Denali" Carlisle said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hello, I'm Selena."

"Well it's rather nice to meet you, Selena" Aaric said holding his hand out.

I just nodded feeling rather stupid, like always. As Carlisle stood up to walk into the kitchen I saw him look at Aaric as if he was warning him, which did not help me feel that comfortable around him.

As Carlisle disappeared around the corner I saw Aaric staring at me, like I said before, I felt as if someone was watching me and I was right, Aaric _was_ watching me. Finally, I had enough, as I went to stand up I felt someone grab my arm and it was Aaric.

"What do you want?" I said in a frustrated tone which sounded rude, when in fact, it was not intended that way.

"Um..I need to talk to you"

"Ok we have talked now let me go." I said in a snobbish tone, and this time I meant for it to sound that way.

"It involves you and the Volturi."

At that moment I knew I had no other choice but to listen to what Aaric had to say.


	6. Answers

Chapter 6:

Answers

As I sat there in shock I finally noticed that I _was_ somehow on the Volturi's bad side, with absolutely no idea how I got there.

"This may sound stupid, Aaric, but who _are_ the Volturi?" I asked sheepishly.

"They are the most powerful vampires you can run into, you don't want to get on their bad side" he said with a duh look on his face.

Wow, how in the hell did I get myself into this type of mess? Is that what Alice meant the first day we met when she said 'we only want to help'? It has to be the reason and that would also explain why they hacked into her mind...they did it to stop the visions so none of us would know when they are coming, that's exactly why.

"Aaric, do you know why they are coming after me?"

"No, but I do know when they are coming." He said in a mumbling sound that only I could hear.

"When?" I asked sounding a little hoarse, almost.

"In one week, that's all the time you have to get ready."

One week! That's all, what are we suppose to do now? Most of all why do they want _me_? If they are so _powerful_ then that means I could be of no use to them, plus why would they need me in the first place?

As I started to worry I started getting louder and panicky "Why do they want me?"

"I don't know but I can't tell you anymore. I am already going to face hell as it is for telling you this much."

After that Carlisle walked back into the room holding a cup of what smelled to be elk blood. Carlisle slowly handed Aaric the cup, as they eyed each other. He already knew all this information and obviously, Carlisle didn't want me to know, not right now at least.

"So what have you two been discussing while I went to go handle some"--he paused to look back and forth between Aaric and I-- "business."

From what I could tell Carlisle still knew more than I did, and it was obvious both, Aaric and Carlisle, were still keeping something from me.

Aaric went ahead to answer Carlisle's question "It was nothing of importance, just some small talk."

"Ok so shall we begin Aaric?" Carlisle asked

"Of course."

* * * *

"Alice, can you hear me?" I started to say but then Carlisle interfered.

"Hold one minute Selena, let her get her senses back."

At that moment all I could think about was whether Alice was ok and if she could remember me.

As Alice went to sit up she mumbled my name "Selena, where am I, we were upstairs just a minute ago."

"Alice you have been in"--once again Carlisle paused, I guess, to think of the right word-- "what you can call a shut down mode, for about a week."

"What? No I haven't, I was just giving Selena a tour of the house"--she paused to look around-- "and where is everyone?"

I looked at Carlisle as in a sign I would like to speak to her alone but he obviously didn't get the message, he was to busy watching Aaric's every move.

"Carlisle, may I speak to Alice alone?" I said emphasizing the word _alone_.

"Well of course."

Together Carlisle and Aaric walked outside and into the woods.

"Ok Alice listen to me. Can you do that for five minutes?" I asked with my words coming out in a rush.

"Yes."

"Ok the Volturi are after me and they hacked into your mind Alice you have been unconscious for almost a week."

"What? How can that be Selena, I just don't understand."

"The Volturi will be here in a week Alice!"

After that Alice just sat in silence as we waited for the rest of her family to come back.

* * * *

As I sat upstairs in what is, for now, my bedroom listening to the Cullens and everyone else mumbling, everyone else being the werewolves they supposedly hang out with and Aaric. I watched it start to drift into, once again, another rainy night.

Eventually the mumbling turned into loud talking, it sounded more like an argument more than anything and of course someone mentioned my name.

As I had the sudden urge to go down stairs I decided not too just for my sake.

Suddenly I noticed a noise coming from above and like I always I decided to be noisy and check it out.

As I managed to get to the roof with no problem I noticed Aaric sitting in the trees, which made me wonder what his deal was.

"Aaric, what are you doing out here?" I said in a low mumble so no one down stairs could hear me.

"I wanted to get to know you better." was all he said with what looked like a laugh.

"From what I could tell earlier, you were annoyed with me."

"No, its not you, its just I'm already going to have to face hell for this, so I decided if I'm going to have to pay for it anyways, I might as well do it thoroughly." He said adding a smile my way.

"Ok then..what do you want to know exactly?"

For a moment he sat there silently just staring at me and, of course, I stared at the ground, which was far below us.

"Its not that I want to know what's going on, its just"--he paused to look down like I did, but instead he lifted my chin so he could see me-- "I feel like when I'm not around you, I missing out on something or I'm forgetting the one thing I'm not suppose too."

Could this be happening, now anyways? Is he really telling me this a week before I die? Or is he telling me something completely different and I'm just taking it the wrong way?

"Oh." Wow, that was a really stupid answer.

Once again I went to look at the ground but this time Aaric reached for my cheek, "Selena, just promise me you will not leave my side this week?"

"I promise."

Wow. I am only 16, in a human sense anyways, but this cant be happening can it? Does he like me? Or am I blowing this out of proportion and taking it all the wrong way? What if he's only doing this to protect me?

Unfortunately I blurted out the exact words I didn't want to at the time, "Why are you doing this"--i turned to look away-- "I mean, well I don't know what I mean, I guess I just want to know why you are doing all of this for me?"

Ok now I feel absolutely ridiculous, like I'm not already embarrassed enough.

After one agonizing minute he finally answered me, "I think its because I have a pull to you, I don't know, this is only my twelfth year being a vampire and I have never felt this way, about someone."

"Felt what way though, I don't understand, I'm just some vampire that goes invisible because,because"--I stopped to look at the sun, falling deep into the horizons grasp-- " I'm a coward."

With a long sigh I turned to look back at the sun for the last time today, but when I went to turn I felt Aaric's hand touch my cheek. His hard, hands brushed along my cheek bone and down to my chin. As I sat there I noticed the murmurs had stopped and everything was quiet. Had everyone else left? I knew that was a sign it was time to go back inside.


	7. The Unknown

Chapter 7:

The Unknown

As I went to climb back into my room through the window, I could hear Rosalie and Edward having an argument.

"Rosalie, we can't just leave her here to fend for herself, she will soon be a part of our family according to Alice's vision." Edward said in a very frustrated and stressed tone.

"Do you really think I care Edward whether she joins our family or not? I could care less if she died because if we stick around thats all we are doing too!" Rosalie said in one of the harshest tones I have ever heard.

All of a sudden I could hear Rosalie screaming from below.

"Edward, why did you shove me out the window, in my new outfit?!"

"I didn't push you out the window, I simply guided you there." He said snickering out loud.

"Edward!"

I had to laugh some too. It was rather funny to watch Edward push her out of the second story window of his bedroom...of course she wouldn't be hurt what so ever but still the thought is funny and entertaining.

From below me I could hear Aaric and Carlisle having a friendly chat, no problem right? Wrong.

Edward started to head down stairs and I decided to follow and see what everyone was discussing.

As I followed the staircase down to the living room, I could see what looked like a family gathering but like always I was wrong, again.

When I entered the room I could see Aaric, in the center of everyone as if he was being interrogated. That's when I finally started to understand everything.

I could hear Esme's sweet voice, "Aaric, honey how can you do this to us, we trusted you."

"I'm sorry I had no choice it was the only way I could find her!"

Finally, it was my turn to get the answers around here, "What is going on Aaric?!"

No one answered, which made me even more nervous.

"Answer me Damn it!"

Aaric just nodded and stayed looking at the ground, "Artimee made me do it, he said it was the only way to get you home"--he looked down as if he was crying-- "I made the mistake of going to the Volturi, I thought it was the only way I could find you!"

"I told Artimee to leave me alone, and yet he still went against my wishes! Aaric, I can't believe your the reason why the Volturi are after me, I thought you actually cared about me or something like that!"

After that I had to get away, I had to free myself from the mess. I took off for the woods and I wasn't planning on coming back.

* * * *

While I was running in the woods I decided it was time to turn around, I couldn't keep running from my problems like this. I had to face Aaric...

As I ran back I could feel the cold wind of winter coming upon Forks. I truly have fell in love with this place. I have yet to master the whole blood lust thing but I know in my heart I can do it. I just wish this whole thing would be done with already. If only Alice's vision would come true.

Finally, I came upon the house that I had came to love more than any other place on this planet. It truly felt like a home to me, even though I have only been here for a week, and yet I still did not want to surrender it.

I entered through the back and proceeded to the living room. I found everyone in including the werewolves sitting at the dinning room table having a big conversation. Of course, Aaric was gone.

I quickly walked across the room, and as I hurried I saw everyone turn and look at me in surprise. Did they all expect me to stay gone forever?

"Hello",was the only thing that I could say that seemed appropriate at the time.

Of course Esme came at me with open arms and well Rosalie was Rosalie, "Great, your back like we still don't have enough problems on our hands."

I just ignored her and continued, "Where is Aaric?"

This time Esme answered, "He took off after you last night, we haven't seen him since."

As I walked towards the door Alice came and grabbed my arm, "Please stay...Your still welcomed here, no mater what."

My presence has effected Alice the most and yet she still wanted me here.


	8. Surprise

Chapter 8:

Surprise

As I went to head upstairs I heard a noise come from down the hall way, in Carlisle's office. I went ahead and entered his office. On Carlisle's desk I found a note from Aaric and it said:

_**Dear Selena,**_

_**I understand if you hate me now. I know there is no way to make this up to**_

_**you, but no matter what I will not let you get hurt. I know you hate me now**_

_**but just remember I do care about you, and most of all I love you.**_

_**- Aaric**_

Immediately after I read his note I busted out into a series of sobs. I couldn't help but be over whelmed by my feelings now. Tomorrow is when the Volturi is suppose to show up, but now if he risk his life for me, I will never encounter the Volturi and even worse I will _never_ see Aaric again. As if right then, I made my main mission to find Aaric.

"Carlisle!" I screamed while running down the hallway.

"Yes?"

"We have to find Aaric. It's a matter of his life now!"

"Well, how do you know this?"

I quickly handed him the note. As he read it he just nodded and said mm as if he were reading a report. While Carlisle read the note I saw Jasper enter the room and walk my way. I had never talked to Jasper, so what would he want with me, that is if he isn't coming to talk to Carlisle of course.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said.

Carlisle of course answered him immediately,"Yes jasper?"

"Um we have a problem, Alice had another vision and the Volturi are coming tonight."

"Well did Alice see Aaric in her vision?"

"Yes and it didn't turn out good."

They are coming tonight! That means I have till night fall to find Aaric and stop him, but what if he doesn't listen to me? What exactly did Jasper mean when he said 'it didn't turn out so well'? That could mean he dies or I die...

"I have to find Aaric."

After that I sprinted through the woods, looking for the person I have so cluelessly fallen for.


	9. Trouble

Chapter 9:

Trouble

It was already sunset, and I was running out of time. Aaric was out here somewhere, it's just a matter of me finding him. As I ran in what was now, the dark, I could feel my throat start to burn. It had been 2 weeks since I have even had a touch of blood and now I yearned for it more than I have in my entire existence.

As I came upon the deserted road I went to cross with no problem, that was until I came across _him_, the one person who could ruin this all for me in a matter of a minute. If I even came an inch closer to him, I would kill him, and forget my main goal, finding Aaric. Oh, did his blood smell good.

I could see him walking my way, and yet I couldn't make my legs move. I knew I had to leave, and now. As I kept trying to get my legs move I could see him walking directly at me.

"Miss, uh miss?" I could here him calling.

I couldn't breath or I would catch his scent and kill him right here. I had to ignore him and walk away, I had to build up the strength long enough to walk away. He just kept getting closer and the burn in my throat kept growing with his every step. If I was going to kill him now would be the time. No one was here to hear his screams and it would take less than 5 minutes to clean the mess, right?

From behind me I could hear someone approaching, "Selena, just grab my hand and follow me ok."

I went ahead and did what he said, I had too or I would kill that innocent guy. The whole reason I left my coven was so I wouldn't be a monster, right?

As the guy took my hand I could feel him start to pull me backwards, "Who are you?"

Of course he didn't answer my question, "You will find out soon enough."

Wow, that helped. Yeah I got away from that innocent guy I was planning to kill, but for all I know the Volturi have me now. Ok I think its time to pull out Miss Sassy.

"Who are you, damn it?! Tell me now or I will, will..."

Ok so that didn't go as I planned but still....

Of course he starts to laugh, of course. Ok, it has been officially proven...i am an idiot.

"Will you _please_ tell me who you are now?" I asked being a little sarcastic.

"We have to get to the woods first."

I just nodded, that was stupid, as if he would have saw that. I wish I knew who he was, and oh my gosh Aaric, I hope he is ok! What if he is dead now? Oh, I really did it this time.

"Ok, you have to let me go, I have to find Aaric!"

"Well, just for the record, you did a _really_ bad job of finding me, considering I found you." He said laughing out loud.

"Aaric! It's you?"

"Yes." I could see a grin coming across his face as the moon light gently touched his skin.

We were in the meadow, where the Cullens had first found me. It looked beautiful in the moon light. As we approached to the center of the meadow I could see everyone there. Just waiting for death, because of me...

Alice had came into view and I ran to go hug her, until I found she was in the midst of the Volturi...


	10. A Short Encounter

Chapter 10:

A Short Encounter

Suddenly I stiffened, I couldn't believe they had Alice. Of all people they took her. How did I let this happen?

The Volturi looked extremely powerful just like Aaric had said.

"A...A...Alice? Are you ok?!" I asked practically screaming at her.

She started to answer and then I could see one of the Volturi put their hands up, as if they were telling me to halt.

As I started to walk over to the Volturi I could feel I stopped breathing. I knew I was going to die but I still went walking right to them. There was no use in turning around, they would just catch me, again.

It was time for me to take charge, I had to say some thing, anything, just as long as Alice and no one else gets hurt.

I cleared my throat trying to gather everyones attention, including the Volturi's, "I'm Selena and I am the whole reasoning for this, I think it would be best if you let Alice go and take me."

In the moon light I could see one of the Volturi walking my way, In his long black robe, with a girl following him touching his back. I never understood that, but I guessed she was his protection or something.

"Well, dear Selena, it's so nice to meet you. Its such a pity we have to either take you back to your coven or kill you."

"Is that an order from you or Artimee?"

"Well, dear child Artimee has been a good friend of mine for many years and I do not go against his wishes, especially when it comes to his coven."

"I'm sorry to sound rude but Artimee has never mentioned you and I have yet to know your name."

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus." was all he said gesturing his hand over towards the two of them.

"Aro, I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I will be doing anything you say today."

"Selena, I am afraid you are mistaken."

He doesn't know I can go invisible because Artimee tends to forget to tell those type of details.

I could see that Everyone was confused at my blunt but very true responses. It was time to get away from here and I knew the Cullens wouldn't allow me to go alone, so I had to make this work.

I tried to just think about everyone grabbing hands so Edward, since he could read my mind, would get the message and to my likings he did which helped a lot.

"No, Aro I'm pretty sure I am correct." was all I said winking at him.

That's when I grabbed Aaric's hand and made everyone go invisible, so we could get away.

* * * *

Alice of course had a vision while we were running, she saw the Volturi going...home? That was the least of our problems though, Artimee was coming now.

As we arrived at the house, it didn't take long for everyone to get ready to leave.

Esme had decided to take everyone to her island, that Carlisle had bought her a while back, I think she said it was called Isle Esme.

Alice of course took Jasper and I in her Porsche to the air port while everyone else rode in Edward or Emmett's car.

For all I could tell, it was going to be a long week.


	11. A Starry Night

Chapter 11:

A Long Night

It took about the entire night to get to Isle Esme. When we arrived by boat I could only see land but when we started to walk I could see the beautiful little house, and of course you could tell it was owned by the Cullens.

As Edward opened the door, Bella, his wife, seemed as if she was trying to remember some thing that had happened here before. Edward was a different story, he seemed as if he wanted to laugh when he walked into the bedrooms, which kind of gave me the hint that I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

After everyone got settled in, we all drifted off to doing different things. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room watching television, Alice and Jasper were walking along the Beach, Carlisle and Esme were out on the patio, Edward and Bella were with Renesmee and Jacob hunting, and Aaric and I were sitting in my room watching television like Rosalie and Emmett.

It was already lunch time and we had nothing to do. Everyone just stuck to their business. I had finally gotten sick of the silence so I went for a walk on the beach for a while, but when I got back it was still just as boring as when I left.

When I walked into my room I found another letter laying on my bed. Of course it was from Aaric and it read:

_Dear Selena, _

_Meet me on the beach tonight._

_-Aaric_

Should I go meet him? What if this is a mistake? He wouldn't hurt me, would he? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. I wouldn't let him hurt me.

* * * *

For the rest of the day I just sat in my room and watched television, of course it was irritating but it was better than doing nothing. It had finally just started to drift into the night, when I decided to start getting ready to meet Aaric.

I walked along the beach not knowing where I was suppose to meet him. As I went to feel the water I could see some thing moving under it. I went to take a step back, just to be careful, and I saw his face, it was Aaric.

He stepped out of the water and started walking towards me. His body sparkled as the last little patch of sunshine hit his skin. He was beautiful. As he walked closer I wanted to touch him, it's not like I have never seen a vampire sparkle, but this, he was different.

For a moment I thought I might just run away but I didn't, I couldn't. Now he was standing right in front of me, if only he was mine. Before I could even say hello he had me in his grasp with his lips up against mine, shaping to mine. I wanted to just melt into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel him pulling me closer to his chest. I just wanted to keep him here forever, in my arms.

I could feel him lift away, as if he wanted to stay in that moment forever but he had to say some thing.

"Selena, I know you don't trust me anymore but..." he trailed off as if he was ashamed of himself.

All I could do is comfort him and show him that I trust him. I put my hand over his mouth and just whispered the best words I could come up with, "I love you."

For a moment he stood there as if in shock but as I went to walk away I felt him grab my arm and pick me, as you do to a little child, and he walked me into the woods. I had no idea where he was carrying me but I didn't care, I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

I felt him stop. As he set me down I could see we were deep in the woods, but it wasn't like normal, it was beyond words. When I looked up there was a gap in the trees to where you could see all the stars.

"Selena, I"--he stopped to look around and then at me-- "love you too."

I could see him smile as if he was laughing at some thing I said, but I ignored that and started to look at the sky again when I felt him tug my arm.

He was laughing at me once again, "You sure do miss the obvious."

He gestured his hand behind me and to my surprise I could see another house but smaller than the one we were staying at.

"Esme told me about the island, she said they had a smaller house but then Carlisle said they needed a bigger one."

He went to open the door and before I could say anything I was in his arms with his lips pressed against mine, again. As he set me down to turn the lights on I could see a bed, it was white and had rose petals all over it? I could tell Aaric had been here before to set up. I couldn't resist, as I went to sit on the bed I could feel a sudden urge building up inside of me, and I couldn't help but go with it. I took off for the bathroom, and the next thing I knew I was taking my clothes off.

When, I opened the door I found Aaric standing there waiting for me. He was laying on the bed looking like a godess, and I couldn't help myself...he was mine now.


	12. It's Not The End

Chapter 12:

It's Not the End

After last night I had some time to think to myself, about what could happen. This morning Carlisle asked if I would like to join the Cullens and be a part of their coven and of course I said yes. That was the least of my pleasures though.

It was already the afternoon and I had been thinking for almost the whole day while everyone else played in the water with Renesmee. She is such a sweetie, I couldn't imagine anyone better for her than Jacob, he loved her more than the world itself. If only I could explain how much Bella and Edward loved her too, and how much they went through for her.

For now though we plan on staying here until Carlisle can come up with a plan of some sort to end all of this drama with me and the Volturi. In the end though I know we will all be ok.

"Selena, come on and play with us!" I heard Renesmee scream from the beach, of course I couldn't resist.

"Ok, I will be there in a second!"

For now, we just wait.

**_NOTE:_ Yes this is the last chapter of A Mid-Days Star, I'm sorry to say this is the end of Selena's story. I'm sorry to end it on this type of note but i have no reasons to finish her stories and i have been having a writers block lately, so sorry for all Selena fans. I hope you enjoyed her story. Check out my other story "A Secret Wonderland". If you like twilight fanfics make sure to check it out! Feel free to leave reviews!**


End file.
